


爱德的时间

by Katsuojima



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Roy Mustang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: 爱德视角下的mob大佐
Relationships: Basque Grand/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	爱德的时间

”我不会再做国家炼金术士了。“  
在办公室里爱德留下了这句话和他的银怀表。  
无需多言，从马尔科医生得知了伊修巴尔内乱的实情后他已经在客房里与弟弟有了足够多的争执。阿尔依旧是老好人的性子，最后还小声说着”可是这样的话作为引荐人的大佐会很头疼的“这样的辩词。  
将来要我用这双手打倒多少人我都不会畏惧，但不能让阿尔目睹那样的人间地狱，不能再有一次了。  
”你不会真的天真到以为他是在帮我们吧，一直以来他难道不是将我们的功绩据为己有作为升迁的筹码吗？“  
爱德抛出的这句话确实让阿尔安静了下来，但他没有料想会看到弟弟抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落里情绪低落的样子。唉，自己怎么就一时口无遮拦对着阿尔说了那么残酷的话。  
横竖都是因那人而起的，把这份不爽借着还怀表的契机去马斯坦那里发泄一通算了，正好今天下雨。

那位焰之大佐没有表示反对更没有挽留他，事实上他一直举着一封报告书根本没看爱德一眼。切，本来还想看他求自己的模样。在办公室所有人都停下手头的工作、菲利惊得连笔都掉到地上的时刻里，罗伊的目光始终没离开手上的文件，过了数秒待他翻过一页后只说了一句“那么就把银怀表交出来”。  
国家炼金术士，还都是一群冷酷的家伙。  
接下来该做什么，暂时不想回客房见阿尔还能去哪里打发时间呢。爱德一边走一边考虑着，然后他猛地用左手锤了一下墙。  
什么啊，这不是还是很不爽嘛，根本没找到宣泄的机会。不行，趁自己还能在军部里走动今天一定要看到大佐吃瘪的脸。  
爱德折返回去。运气还不错，没走几步他就在走廊里看到了像是要去哪儿的大佐。爱德躲进角落悄悄观察他：  
亏他刚才装出一副沉浸在工作里的样子，是要用纸遮住自己的脸啊，这家伙看起来不是挺失落的吗，平时傲人的气势都没了。  
爱德跟着他上楼，在走廊里七拐八绕然后在某面门前停下。  
”格兰准将，这里是马斯坦大佐，可以进来吗。“

“听说你和那小子闹翻了？”  
沉默即是认同，否定也无济于事，以对方的情报网不如直截了当地说出。  
“是的。”  
呲，格兰的手指又往深处进了一分。  
”因为这事才接受我的邀请的啊，以往的你对我一贯都是不理不睬的。“  
他的另一只手也没闲着，在前面自冠状沟至阴囊来回揉搓罗伊的阴茎，时不时拇指掠过马眼给他一波波静电般的刺激，咬着嘴唇的罗伊忍不住发出了一声呜鸣，在安静的办公室内格外刺耳。  
”不错的声音啊，看来你已经被他们调教地足够敏感了，这里也在吮吸我的手指啊。“  
说完他把手指从罗伊的后穴里抽出，在臀瓣上给了他一巴掌。罗伊尽力避开他的视线，但还是被格兰捏住下巴被迫去看他嘲讽的微笑。他也发现自己的前面变硬了啊。  
从下手的残忍程度来说格兰准将在整个中央军都排不上号，但他就是有一连串折辱人的技巧。  
“话说回来，你就这么轻而易举地放走他了？那豆丁挺有前途的啊，这三年你只让他跑些无关紧要的腿，真是浪费。”  
“是，是吧。”  
罗伊微微开启口腔发出这一声，再多说一个字他都会泄出呻吟来。该死，格兰这么快就摸到了他的前列腺，要不是已经被格兰从墙角扔到了办公桌上他现在可能站都站不稳了。这时格兰的两只手离开罗伊的身体，向后退去与罗伊拉开距离，坐到办公椅上发令。  
”自慰给我看。依你的喜好来，只要能准备好待会能让我进来就行了。“  
虽然格兰准将说了”依你的喜好来“，但果然还是不能仅凭自己的喜好（不然罗伊更情愿在公寓里洗完澡后钻进被子打个响指点燃壁炉就着润滑液慢慢推到高潮），他不能忘记自己是来这里讨好这男人的，越是屈辱的姿势越能让他满意。  
罗伊翻过身去四肢着地，两脚慢慢分开展示已经湿润的后穴，然后两只手背过身去压在臀部把那处掰得更开，略微摆动腰肢以示诱惑。是像条狗一样吧。  
”哦，被不知道多少人玩过了还是这样粉嫩的颜色吗。“  
看格兰的反应，他很满意。  
罗伊把手指伸了进去，已经没刚才格兰准将强行插入时的疼痛感了，就是不知道有没有出血。尽管罗伊在这个情况下毫无兴致，他还是试着哼了几声以刺激格兰。  
已经轻车熟路了。罗伊用手指反复顶向前列腺，准备用最原始的方法强行让自己亢奋以尽快结束这羞辱的环节，这样想着他的手指越动越快以近乎自虐的力度侵犯自己。看吧，再激烈一点也行，哪怕心里满是厌恶抗拒只要用手指搅动这里就能丢掉理智…  
”我可没允许你高潮。还有，你的演技真难看。“  
格兰的手握住了罗伊的龟头，指甲用力掐住马眼不让他释放。  
”不过你这副低声下气的可笑样子，让我兴奋了啊。“  
说完，格兰准将一口气插了进去。  
”唔啊——“  
罗伊实在忍不住伸长脖颈蜷缩脚趾吼了出来。  
内壁强行被撑开的疼痛感无论多少回都能瞬间让罗伊头脑宕机，刚才这一下肯定是出血了。  
“怎么样，马斯坦大佐，这回你终于吃到我铁血之炼金术士的大枪了。跟我说说，它是不是对得起我这名号。”  
无聊的男人，自尊心都用在这点无关紧要的事上。  
“很、很舒服。”  
用这张嘴——这张含过数不清男根的嘴——吐出一点淫词艳曲就能让他们兴奋，还真是简单易懂。被他们称为焰之大佐的男人已经能熟练背诵各路挑逗的话语。  
“哦，是吗。你之前为什么每次都无视我的字条？回答我，这是上级对你的提问。”  
说完他用力捅到最深处，刹那间让罗伊有种肠道被匕首捅破的错觉。  
啧，只要不碰上格兰这种人。  
“报告准将，这是我的疏忽，没能注意到您对我的指令。”  
说着罗伊试着夹紧穴肉挤压格兰的阴茎，但愿格兰这样就能放过他。  
“那你可是太不仔细了。不过你是军部的大忙人嘛，屁股里总塞着那么一两条阴茎，连古拉曼那样的老头都要服侍当然轮不上我区区准将。另外，做报告的时候，你是不是该更恭敬一点，大佐？就让我用我的炼金术给你一点教训吧。”  
深入罗伊体内的阴茎忽然变了样，它不再带有人类的体温却硬得吓人，就好像…  
“你？”  
“理所当然啊，作为铁血之炼金术士，那里也可以化为钢铁。”  
已经完全算不上做爱了，只是单方面的凌虐而已。铁棍碾轧过血肉，脏器可能真的会被捣碎，毫不夸张。这个可怕的事实几乎让罗伊昏厥过去。  
这不是能开玩笑的事，要想办法，自己的身体就快撑不住了，快点想办法。  
脱下的手套被丢在办公桌的另一端，格兰准将的防备心不高所以手臂再伸展一点就能碰到，这样就可以把这个男人…你要把由过去受的无数屈辱堆叠至今的成果都烧掉吗？都爬到这里了，不能贸然放弃，还有艾利克兄弟的事…  
“感谢准将赐教，在下没齿难忘。”  
反复默念这不是我、被格兰压在办公桌上的人不是我，指甲嵌进肉里才让罗伊勉强把这句话说出口。他做出追求更多刺激的迎合姿态，顺着格兰的节奏前后晃动屁股，拉过格兰的手带着他揉搓掐捏自己的臀肉在上面标记下红痕，同时别过头去好让格兰看到他的脸（他那漂亮的小脸上已经变得脏兮兮、鼻涕眼泪一把抓了吧），再探出一寸舌头以示诱惑，他的姿势同小报的封面女郎一样标准。  
格兰低吼了一声，看来很是受用。埋在他体内的阴茎变大了不少，格兰的手近乎神情恍惚地拉扯着罗伊的乳头，释放在罗伊体内。  
但这还没有结束。  
“马斯坦，你到现在一点都没享受到吧。”  
都痛得萎下去了，明知故问什么？罗伊腹诽。  
“该给听话的军犬一点奖励，就像驯兽师让狗钻过火圈之后也要丢给它们一块肉一样。”  
说着，格兰的手触碰到了罗伊湿漉漉的、满是先走液的前端，粗暴地撸动起来。另一只手抓住罗伊的下颚，硬生生地把他的头扳向另一侧。  
“说起来，你不觉得刚进来的时候隔壁房间的动静有点大吗？你觉得是谁在那个洞眼后？呵呵呵，让乳臭未干的小鬼头看到被我干得失神的样子如何？”  
嘴唇要被咬破了。在军部高层内早就尊严扫地的他居然还会觉得羞耻吗，可是，若是被爱德发现了，自己在幕后用尽一切卑劣手段以为他扫除障碍的意义又是什么？他所遭受的屈辱全然白费了。褪去野心带给他的狂热幻觉，罗伊此刻方才意识到一直以来他走在怎样扭曲的道路上。想哭出来，就算这么做是正中格兰的下怀也无所谓了，他真的撑不住了。  
然而从罗伊的嘴里发出的却是魅人的娇喘。断断续续的鼻音像挠在人心上的猫爪，连他自己听了都脸红。格兰已经变回了血肉之躯，现在正瞄准他的前列腺精准地冲击。  
罗伊试图以自虐的方式唤回意识，但刚伸出的手被格兰眼疾手快地拨开了。他并没有用上太多蛮力就固定住了罗伊的手腕，而被快感带走理智的罗伊此时连动一根手指的气力都没有。  
所有感官都集中到那一处，罗伊觉得自己的身体融化了，全然任凭这个男人摆弄。他的身体像是烂熟的蜜桃，嫩肉自作主张张开嘴哀求被填满被搅烂，肠液混着精液随着格兰的一次次插入滴落到桌面。他弓着背瘫倒在办公桌上大口喘息，脚趾放松又紧绷，阴茎微微颤抖——已经完全输了。  
就这样，在格兰的怀里、爱德的眼前，罗伊迎来了无法克制的强烈高潮。  
然后格兰慢条斯理地开口：  
”你这次是来求我什么的？“  
“爱德华艾利克申请放弃国家炼金术士身份，请准将批准。”

接下来是——罗伊打开随身携带的笔记本——大总统阁下啊。他把纸条抛向空中然后打了个响指，火焰精准地在纸条落地前把它连同自己都抹消。  
不过在那之前，有必要先把豆丁遣走，布拉德雷喜欢玩的都不是能给小孩子看的。

毫无预兆地，格兰准将办公室隔壁房间的门被打开了。罗伊撇过眼去，爱德楞伫在角落，他紧挨着的墙壁上有炼金术的痕迹。  
“钢，你也看够了吧。”  
罗伊走近爱德想领他出房间，但爱德推开罗伊的手。  
“我不需要这种怜悯！我爱德华不需要你用这种手段保护我！你当自己跟我很亲近吗？给我走开！”  
罗伊的表情凝滞了一瞬，然后他开口了。  
“也行吧，”还是那一成不变的居高临下的口吻，就算身体里盛着男人的精液也不改他的威严，“让我看看你的成长。”  
但爱德觉得这次大佐没有那么讨人厌了。

”打扰了，霍克爱中尉，我来取拉下的东西。“  
”是吗，“神枪手的眉头略微舒展了一些，”可别再随便丢掉了。“

四月的雨是绵密的，落在身上也没有实感，但弥漫在空气中的阴郁凉意是千真万确的。火焰在煤油灯里安静地燃烧，中央都市街道的路灯将形形色色的路人引去不同方向，神色匆忙的人群怀揣各自的愿景出现又消失在火光下。  
已经是夜晚了，我也要尽快回去才是啊。阿尔还在宾馆里等我吧，不知道他心情好些没有，大半天一个人待在房间里肯定很孤单吧，都是我不好别一吵架就生闷气把他扔在一边啊，下次他说要养猫就让他养吧。  
“我不能再是小孩子了。”  
在这个四月的雨天，爱德这么想到。


End file.
